1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a spatial light modulator and a projector, and to a projector using a solid state light emitting element and a tilt mirror device. The present invention also relates other aspects of driving a spatial light modulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are a type of image display device. Projectors display images by projecting light (projection light) in accordance with image signals supplied from image supply devices, such as a computer. In the related art, very high pressure mercury lamps are mainly used as light source sections of projectors. Tilt mirror devices can be used as spatial light modulators for projectors. Further, color wheels are used in the projectors using very high pressure mercury lamps and tilt mirror devices in combination. The color wheels divide light from the light sources into red light (hereinafter R light), green light (hereinafter G light), and blue light (hereinafter B light).
The tilt mirror devices modulate each of the colored light divided by the color wheels in accordance with image signals. An example of the tilt mirror devices is DIGITAL MICROMIRROR DEVICE, which is trademark (hereinafter DMD™) and proposed by Texas Instruments Incorporated. An example of technology in which the color wheel and the DMD™ are combined is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-51633.